Such an electric lamp is disclosed, for example, in the International Patent Application WO 98/27567. This patent application describes an electric lamp, in particular a motor vehicle headlight lamp, having a vitreous lamp bulb, an incandescent filament arranged therein and a lamp cap consisting of metal and plastic parts. The lamp cap has a metal holder part for the lamp bulb, an annular metal carrier sleeve connected thereto, and plastic cap part, which is provided with the electric connections of the lamp and in which the carrier sleeve is anchored. For the purpose of fastening the lamp in the headlight reflector, the lamp cap is equipped with a pressing-on spring constructed as a cambered leaf spring. The leaf spring ends bear against the inner wall of the annular carrier sleeve, while a V-shaped section of the leaf spring reaches through a cut-out in the carrier sleeve. The leaf spring is fastened in the plastic cap part.